stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Red Squad
Star Trek: Red Squad is a fan-made animated series created by Chris Kroznuski in 2009. Two years following the destruction of Romulus, a group of recently graduated Red Squad cadets take the out on a training mission. During the mission, however, they are ambushed by Romulans and learn of a dangerous plot that threatens to destroy the Federation. Production Episodes 1 and 2 have been released on YouTube, and Episode 3 is currently in production. A sequel is being planned for this series. Development Star Trek: Red Squad began development in the spring of 2009. Several months of work produced the pilot episode of the web series, however, the creator, Chris Kroznuski, soon shifted focus from Red Squad to another project entitled "Earth-Link Zero". Red Squad remained dormant for approximately one year until Earth-Link Zero was shelved due to lack of resources. Shortly after the end of the Earth-Link Zero project, it was announced by Kroznuski that work would resume on Star Trek: Red Squad in April of 2010. Utilizing higher quality models supplied by fan modelers, mostly on the Bridge Commander forum and improving on his animation technique using 3D Studio Max, Episode 2 of Red Squad began production. Released in two parts on YouTube, Episode 2 received much higher praise by the general fan community and showed a definite improvement in the overall style and tone of the production. Since the release of Episode 2 in June 2010, Star Trek: Red Squad has undergone larger improvements once again. Fans have been considering Red Squad a machinima of sorts due to its lack of physical characters and trademark style of only showing the starships. Continuing in its current style, Kroznuski began development of an Episode 2.5, to bridge the gap between episodes 2 and 3. However, it was decided to abandon the idea of Episode 2.5 and simply continue with Episode 3. Episode 3 is currently in production with footage available on YouTube of the first act. Other footage from this episode can be seen in the trailer released by Chris Cameron in September 2010. Episode 3 once again promises to expand upon that which was created in the previous episode and in an attempt to make it less of a machinima, voice overs will be created for the characters as well as physical character animation using the iClone software. Star Trek: Red Squad has begun to garner the interest of the general Star Trek fan world by having an article written on TrekUnited.com. Red Squad is also one of the main project features of the Flash Trek: Unofficial Forum and was featured on the Earth-Link Zero forum which has since been abandoned. There is one more proposed episode for Star Trek: Red Squad to follow up the events of Episode 3 and to close off the series. Both episodes 3 and 4 will utilize a new title sequence, created by Chris Cameron using footage from Red Squad and music from Two Steps From Hell. As well as the finale episode, there is a proposed sequel, a web movie entitled "Star Trek: Infestation," which will further on the adventures of the Red Squad characters. "Infestation" has been a concept in development since early 2009. Characters Red Squad has a unique set of characters. Enterprise-E Crew The crew of the Enterprise-E in this story is made up of Red Squad cadets. *Captain Eric Davids - Commander of the Enterprise-E. *XO Qar Toren - 1st Officer *Science Officer Darren Ward *Tactical Officer Mark Procyon *Helmsman Ricky Sullivan *Ensign Cooper *Ensign Ricky *Ensign Griffin USS Venture Crew *Captain Henderson *Science Officer Presley Other Characters *Commander Deitrix - The primary antagonist, introduced in Episode 2. Commander of a prototype redesigned Romulan Warbird, and leader of the operation to destroy the Federation in Kosac's Tears, Deitrix is a mad Romulan that blames the Federation for the destruction of the Romulan Homeworld. He lost almost all of his friends and family on Romulus, save for his General, Krixx. *Commander Strennus - Commander of a Romulan Warbird that enlists the help of the USS Venture. He is later killed by Romulan Warlord Deitrix. *Captain Stark Draymond - Captain of the USS Valiant, a starship, Draymond rescues Red Squad at the end of Episode 2. He commands a massive starbase known as "Watchdog Station," which is designed to monitor activity beyond the Romulan Neutral Zone, and a fleet of 8 starships, including the Valiant. Episodes Incursion at Sagan The Enterprise-E is refitted for training duty at Daihak shipyards. The cadets quickly get the ship underway, and set a course for outpost 305 at warp 2 to bring aboard additional cadets that are to undergo Valkyrie starfighter training aboard the Enterprise. They next warp to the Cronus System, where the pilots are to undergo their training. Shortly after the pilots are deployed, a distress call is received by the cadets. The starship USS Phoenix is shown under attack by a Klingon Cruiser in the Sagan System. The transmission is cut shortly after the Phoenix is hit by a torpedo. Captain Eric, commanding the cadets, orders the cruiser's markings searched and a warp jump to the Sagan System. Two hours later they arrive at their destination. The scans of the markings from the Klingon ship reveal it was reported missing from the Romulan Border 2 days ago. While Eric expresses concerns that they are merely cadets, they are the only starship within range and he pledges that the crew will do what they can. Enterprise performs some long range sensor scans of the area and enter standard orbit of Sagan 5. Science Officer Darren Ward scans the area and detects something in the area, but the Enterprise is forced to break orbit so they may get a better scan. Darren then recognizes it as neutrino emissions being emitted from a cloaked ship. Only seconds later, the Klingon ship decloaks and opens fire on the Enterprise. External Links *Star Trek: Red Squad Trailer *Star Trek: Red Squad Episode 1, "Incursion At Sagan" *Star Trek: Red Squad Episode 2, "Kosac's Tears, Part 1" *Star Trek: Red Squad Episode 2, "Kosac's Tears, Part 2" *Star Trek: Red Squad Episode 2.5 (Unfinalized, scrapped) *Star Trek: Red Squad - The Coming Battle Trailer *Star Trek: Red Squad Episode 3 Preview Tease Shot *Star Trek: Red Squad Episode 3, "The Charge, Part 1" Draft *Star Trek: Red Squad Trailer, Created by Chris Cameron (DarkwingFlash) *Star Trek: Red Squad New Opening Title Sequence, Created by Chris Cameron (DarkwingFlash) *Star Trek Red Squad Thread on TrekUnited Forums